


〖米露〗同步心跳

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: 露露和米米为彼此准备了一件一言难尽的圣诞礼物。节操从脑洞里都流掉了呢（花式搞黄）。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	〖米露〗同步心跳

打开的行李箱里，被随手塞成一团团的衣物之中，正躺着一个四方形的、白色包装纸包裹着的盒子。

阿尔弗雷德伸手将它拿了出来。在此之前，他还身处火奴鲁鲁的机场，与同来度假的伊万做最后的分别。然而不知出了什么差错，为了一些小事，两个人又一次吵起了嘴，最后连再见和吻别都没有，由他气冲冲的头也不回的跑进安检区收场。飞程漫长而疲惫，到了华盛顿的杜勒斯机场后，阿尔弗雷德便一路乘车奔回了公寓，随手就把行李箱子丢在了大厅的角落里，自己则趴到了床上呼呼大睡起来。

直到两天之后，他才想起旅行归来的衣服还没整理，这才搔着头发去搜寻被他遗忘的箱子。打开后，他就发现了这么一个东西。

这应该是伊万在他们动身离开度假酒店前，顺手藏进他的行李箱里的。即使两者的圣诞节不在同一天，但每年临近年底，他们会向上司请几天假，两人相约一起外出旅行，度过一年中为数不多的相处时光。伊万喜欢气候温暖的地方，上一年他们去了澳洲的黄金海岸，而今年则选择了夏威夷。每一次临别前，两人都会交换圣诞礼物——阿尔弗雷德通常会大大方方的把礼物盒子当面交给伊万，而伊万却总是嘴上挂着“我没礼物给你”，一面偷偷地在阿尔弗雷德不注意的情况下，把礼物放进他的行李箱里。

还真是他的作风呢。他回忆起伊万的别扭样子，不禁一笑。

今年会收到什么礼物呢？他把玩着这个不算太大的盒子，心里生出了即期待又怀疑的心情。按照他们一贯的相处模式和倒霉性格，历届的圣诞礼物总会引起一番斗嘴，双方在电话里抱怨不已，就差立刻飞去掐死对方。他送过伊万英雄电影角色的手办，汉堡配方大全，印着“I’m a sexy baby”的毫无品味的T恤，甚至是可乐味的除汗剂——“你喷这个盖盖酒气刚好”。这就是为什么每次他把礼物盒子递给伊万时，对方总是眉头紧皱、脸上布满警惕的原因。

“你送的都是些什么呀？一点都派不上用场。还有，我的生日就在30号，你不是应该给我双份的礼物吗？”

听着电话那头气恼的声音，阿尔弗雷德却哈哈大笑起来。“sorry sorry，我会把你的生日礼物邮寄过去的，超大份！你想要什么？”

每每听到这话，伊万会叹口气，“......算了。我不想当着官员的面收到一个超大号包裹，拆开后尽是些奇妙的垃圾。”他知道阿尔弗雷德老喜欢把邮寄地址填成莫斯科白宫，还一脸无辜的辩解说自己记不住他家地址。

与此相比，伊万的礼物稍稍正常些，但也绝非正常到让阿尔弗雷德舒心的地步。他曾经收到过伊万亲手织的围巾，差点痛哭流涕——如果他展开后没发现上面织着的英文是“The American Pig（美国猪）”的话。还有全是俄文的书籍，他一个字母都不认识，至今也没搞懂那到底是关于什么的。最令他恼羞成怒的一次，是箱子里装着一个比以往都大型的礼物，他欣喜万分地拆开后，发现是个体重计......

怎么想都是伊万比他胖，不是吗？？他在心里翻了个白眼。

即使两人都疯狂嫌弃彼此的礼物，但阿尔弗雷德还是把它们都保留了下来，放在了卧室里。全部。那些伏特加的小瓶子，他从来没打开喝过，像列兵似的在窗台上排开，还有那条打死他也不会戴出门的围巾，也好好地挂在衣架上，偶尔会拿下来摸一摸......他知道伊万也一样，哪怕对方嘴硬说全扔了。他有一次去伊万家的时候，意外发现了自己送的“垃圾们”，都被整整齐齐的纳在储物箱里， 藏在了衣橱的深处。

今年大概也是差不多的套路吧。阿尔弗雷德一边想着，一边动手撕掉了白色的包装纸，打开了纸板。

里面是一个俄罗斯套娃。规格稍大了些，但的确是一个纯正金边俄罗斯风味的套娃。

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉。

从任何意义上讲，这都是个过于中规中矩的礼物，既不算有新意，也噎不到自己。看来伊万今年并不上心。他有些失望地抓过这个东西，动作却在碰触到后停顿了一秒。等等，本应是木制工艺品的俄罗斯套娃的触感，为什么会如此的......硅胶。惊讶之下，他扭了扭眼前的这个东西，却发现并不能扭出一个接一个更小的娃娃来。这让他更加疑惑，干脆把套娃翻了个底朝天。然后他看到了底部。

哦。哦。哦？？

这是一个飞机杯。换句话来讲这是一个外表被伪装成俄罗斯套娃的自慰器。

阿尔弗雷德一时不知该摆出什么表情来好。也许是伊万搞错了吧？他的本意是想送阿尔弗雷德一个真正的套娃，但随手一拿拿错了，把自己平常用的性玩具给装了进去。合理的解释不是吗。他自言自语。

......合理才怪。

阿尔弗雷德觉得有什么东西冲上了神经，在脑袋里面炸了开来。伊万居然私藏这种道具？！他在脑海里回想起自己是怎样一点点开拓伊万，花费了无数心思，每次都用时至少一个小时以上，自以为让那只熊沉迷不已。结果到头来他还是选了个飞机杯来自慰？？

开什么玩笑！因为愤怒和激动，头上的金色呆毛一颤一颤地抖动起来。

他试图让自己冷静下来。不，就算退十万步来讲，伊万也该选择后面的工具而不是前面的，这一点他确信无疑。他完全不顾自己的推理从一开始就跑偏到没边，反而信心十足地继续分析下去。如果不是用在前面的，那么......

阿尔弗雷德低头凝视着手中的套娃，眼底突生恐惧，脸色铁青。

那么是用在后面的吗......他看着这个比自己的家伙大了足足几圈有余的玩意儿，顿时心底一凉。万尼亚你......他急冲冲地抓过手机，按下了通话键。两声之后，熟悉的软糯声音响了起来。

“你还有脸打电话过来？”

伊万劈头就是一句骂。不过阿尔弗雷德倒也习惯了。顺便一提，他今年送伊万的礼物，是一根货真价实的按摩棒，完全按照他自己那里的大小订制的（虽然比真实尺寸长了那么一点，粗了那么一点，一丁点儿而已，琼斯发誓）。他觉得没有比这个更能表达他伟大爱意的礼物了。

显然伊万不领情。“美国，你猜猜我现在要做什么？”

“实时测评——” “我要用我手里的水管把它敲碎~”

阿尔弗雷德觉得胯下有点疼。“等等！你听我说！”他不禁大叫着阻止，手里捏紧了俄罗斯套娃。这一捏倒让他记起了这通电话的本来目的。

“你还说我，看看你自己送了我什么东西？一个飞机杯？”

电话那头突然没了声响。一时间只有微微紊乱的呼吸在背景里徘徊。

所以果然是装错了吗……阿尔弗雷德心一沉。他仰头叹了口气，下定决心要把关键问题问清楚，看看伊万到底是把这用在哪面上。但他还没来得及吸一口气，把话说出嘴时，伊万再度开口。

“......你还喜欢吗？”

意料之外的回答让阿尔弗雷德差点没岔气，急忙扶了扶眼镜。

“我是说，你送了我一个俄罗斯套娃，不过是个飞机杯——就是平时手淫时把你的XX放进去的那种......”

“你不用讲那么详细。”伊万及时打断了他的话。虽然看不见电话那头，但阿尔弗雷德的直觉告诉他，伊万现在一定是窘迫的脸红了。

“...所以你真送了我这么一个东西？”

两秒的停顿。“Da（是的）。”

阿尔弗雷德语塞了。他觉得应该直率地感到开心，并道谢一声，但声音哽在喉咙里无法出来。因为种种原因和国情，伊万一向正经而内敛，非常有廉耻心，突然送这么没下限的礼物，阿尔弗雷德相信只有一个理由解释的通——

他的脑袋彻底被自己操坏了。

他突然心生愧疚，觉得有些对不起伊万。

”你一定很吃惊吧？收到这个。“伊万像是看破了他的心思，继续在电话里说着，“我并不是出于恶作剧的目的才送你这个的。......怎么说呢......”话语变得断断续续，透着犹豫。伊万有些难为情起来。

如果此时他的脑内有一位沉着冷静的打字员，能忽略所有混乱不堪，逐字逐句将他的所思所想忠实地打出来的话，那么一切都将显得自然无比。伊万之所以送阿尔弗雷德这个礼物，理由非常简单，他希望能用某种方式让阿尔弗雷德深切地感受到自己的存在，无可替代的存在。他并不是在贬低对方是个变态，脑子里只有色情，因为一年见不了几次，所以才塞给他一个俄罗斯风格的飞机杯作为补偿。

不，不是这样的。

伊万只是想用比以往都独特的方式来传达自己的强烈感情。

当然他大可不必选这么一项礼物，只不过有了“能震撼到琼斯”的想法后，一时冲动就去订做了一个。与擅长一年三百六十五天花式表达爱情的法国不同，他想自己和阿尔弗雷实质上都属于笨拙的一类，在吵架上能说会道，换作甜言蜜语立马当机，只剩下用粗暴又诡异的方式来展现爱意。

于是两人凑一对，一个送了对方飞机杯，一个送了对方按摩棒。

“万尼亚，你还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地开口，担心自己的礼物是还存活着、还是已经被销毁成两截了。

真是个笨蛋。伊万深吸了一口气。在这通电话前他曾在脑海里演练过无数遍，关于那些一直以来想说却没说过的话，现在同一时间齐齐涌上心口，让他有些气短。最后的最后，所有词语都模糊掉了，只有一句极其简短的话，不由大脑控制地从嘴里蹦了出来。

“Я люблю Вас。”

犹如被塞了一整口俄罗斯熊肉罐头、脑门又结实地哐哐挨了两拳那般，阿尔弗雷德愣在了原地。他听得懂这句俄语，毕竟在谷歌翻译上查过不下百遍，但上一次听伊万对他这么说时，已经是快三十年前的事了吧。那是新生俄罗斯成立不久后，他溜去找伊万，却发现他喝得烂醉如泥，一个劲儿地吸着水管，还不停嘟囔”咦？怎么吸不出来？“。阿尔弗雷德看不下去，好心的把真正的酒瓶子递给他后，伊万在完全错误的场合下，对他来了一句意义不明的我爱你。

那个酒鬼，就不能在正常情况下正常地向自己告白吗？阿尔弗雷德心跳不已。他有些不好意思起来，故意抽了一下鼻子，压低了声音。

“我知道你想说什么啦。”

伊万也在电话那头极小声地嗯了一声，作为应答。

“不过，说真的你应该把自己的照片印上去，这样用起来更......”

“Kolkolkolkol….” 

阿尔弗雷德识趣地闭上了嘴。此时他非常想大笑，没由来的大笑。他和俄罗斯之间从来都是纠结的，就像他们的国家，不是把事情搞得很糟，就是搞得很复杂，彼此之间一些最真挚的情感都像以往的礼物那般，被扭曲、藏匿。答案再简单不过，却从来都不直白。

为什么他们不能更坦率些呢？

比起伊万突如其来的敞开心怀，美国小伙子的自尊还没让他轻易放下身段来。即使大大咧咧到过分的地步，他在某些地方，有着奇怪的不自在。

于是他张了张嘴，最终吐出一句话来。

”万尼亚，我们开视频好吗?”

屏幕的另一面，伊万正偏着脑袋，努力地让自己迎合着那双碧蓝的眼睛。

他整个身体侧过来对着镜头，确保阿尔弗雷德能将他所做的每一件事都尽收眼底。此时他正臀部高高翘起，头和上半身都陷入了床单中，一只手正艰难地向后延伸为自己开拓。

些许微弱的粘滑音透过屏幕，落入耳中，撩拨着敏感的神经。伊万正两根修长的手指正慢慢地探入自己的洞穴里，一点点埋入其中消失不见，又在短暂的停留后缓缓拔出，带落了几缕晶莹透亮的液体。

阿尔弗雷德呼吸紧蹙起来。并不是单纯因为伊万自亵的画面，更多的是那双从屏幕里直直穿透而来的紫眸，正以一种微微垂落的视线，无声乞求着阿尔弗雷德的爱怜。随着手指的动作，伊万发出了一声小动物般的模糊音节，然后微启双唇，将另一只手的手指含入了嘴里。这是他一直以来的小习惯，在有感觉时总喜欢嘴里含着什么，有时是自己的手指，有时候是阿尔弗雷德的手指，像吃奶的小猫那样吮吸着，一脸的痴迷。

就是这副表情。天真又淫荡，带着毫不自知的引诱，让人陷入其中不能自拔。阿尔弗雷德用一只手抚慰着自己，另一只手则触到了冰冷的屏幕，细细抚摸着那张像素组成的脸庞。

“万尼亚......”他在心里默默喊道。

伊万吮了一会儿，最终将后方的手指成剪刀状岔开，一面低吟一面抽出了自己的身体。他伸手拿过那根阿尔弗雷德送给他的黑色的玩具，却没有立刻进行下一步动作，反而继续追着阿尔弗雷德的目光，一厘米都不曾挪开。金发小伙子知道那是传达给自己的独特的讯息——可以了吗？

他非常喜欢伊万在性事里的这种表现。虽然不知是否是有意为之，但伊万几乎每一次都会让他全权主导，等待给出命令，完全抛舍平日非要与美国一争高下的作风。这极大满足了他内心的掌控欲。也许是出于过往悲惨压抑的经历，俄罗斯在深层心理上，衍生出了被凌驾、被控制的扭曲快感？他永远也无法捉摸清楚。

他朝伊万点点头，示意他继续下去。伊万接受到许可后，将那根黑色的东西抵在了自己的穴口，小小地深吸了一下后挤了进去，甚至没有片刻停顿，直至只有手柄部分留在外面。与此同时，阿尔弗雷德也以同一速度挺入了手中的玩具，幻想着此刻他正在进入伊万温热的内部，而不是没有鲜活温度的人工物品。

”嗯......“两人都发出了一声愉悦的叹息。

“我的感觉如何？舒服吗？”阿尔弗雷德问道。伊万花了一点时间让自己调整，额头上渗出了几粒不太明显的汗珠，沾湿了前发。

“你是不是.....耍赖了......”他哈了一口气，丝毫没有意识到自己在说什么，“完全不是你卡片上所写的那样啊...”

“什么？”

“说什么一模一样，明显这个东西要比你的更大啊......”

阿尔弗雷德在这种时候倒不傻。他的嘴角止不住地急速上扬。

“天哪，你原来......记得那么清楚啊，我在你里面时的感觉。”

伊万这才意识到自己犯了可耻的错误，急忙一撇头，把脸埋到了手臂里。而阿尔弗雷德却继续没羞没臊地讲着。

“嗯，这么说来你也耍赖了啊，这个套娃的感觉根本不一样啊，你可是要更紧更热一些——”“闭嘴！”

片刻的拌嘴后，两人忽然沉默下来。空气里漫着暧昧的前奏，由呼吸而起，一点点带动着神经兴奋起来。他看到伊万的手臂开始前后移动，臀部不由自主地摆动，让自己全面接受那根不太友好的塑料玩具。伊万忍不住闭上了眼睛，张开的嘴唇里不断掉落出喘息，向阿尔弗雷德宣示着他此时的快乐，而后者也犹如捕猎者般抓牢眼前的光景，右手开始随着对面的节奏上下摆动起来。

他们在此时有着相同的鼓动。

伊万又将两根手指含入了嘴里。他似乎想借此堵住自己的呻吟，但不太奏效。零落的闷音从喉咙里逃了出来。他偶尔会半睁开一只眼睛，看看屏幕那端的恋人，将那双湛蓝眼睛全部的欲望与诉求都纳入心中，逐步改变手里的速度和力度。阿尔弗雷德咽下一句急喘，张大了双腿，手指拢过囊袋沿着线条抚摸下去，来回着以便给予自己更多的刺激。

在旅行期间他们并没有浪费机会，一回到酒店就会迫不及待地开始摸摸抱抱，用几近窒息的亲吻来溺毙彼此。有时甚至更过分，人还在外面就忍耐不住，伺机而动找准任何无人的角落纠缠到一起。但此刻的感觉该如何形容是好。他们甚至都不在同一物理空间，隔着时差，只是通过屏幕画像热烈地迎合着对方。

像是共犯。心理上的，身体上的，形式上的，他们在做同一件事情，一件甚是奇怪的事，如同密谋。

阿尔弗雷德喜欢这个词。秘密的，不被人知晓的关系。他们不仅隐瞒着上司和周遭的人（至少没有表面公开过），并且连自己都隐瞒，让所有无法复收的情欲与狂热迷恋，都如同未喷发前的滚热岩浆那般，深埋在火山岩石的内部。

伊万突然呜咽，放在嘴里的手指不知何时抽了出来，紧捏着床单，眉眼皱成一团。他快来了吧。阿尔弗雷德在脑海的角落里想着，为了不落下，他稍稍绷紧肌肉，也加快了自己的速度......

等到视觉和听觉慢慢恢复时，阿尔弗雷德才发现自己胸膛上下剧烈起伏，脑袋向后仰着，一滴汗水从额角滑落。他调整角度，重新看向手机镜头时，发现伊万也是满身的汗，正伏在被单里无法平复呼吸。

真的无可救药。美国和俄罗斯真是无可救药。他在心里大笑起来，脸上却甚是平静，清透发亮的眼睛看向同样凝视着他的伊万。那双湿润的紫罗兰眼睛还沉浸在余韵里。

一种既激动又平和的感觉袭击了他的心脏。

“Yellow blue bus.” （这句英语讲快些听起来就是俄语的i love u）

他突然说道，语速快到几乎让人听不清。然而伊万只是惊讶了一小下，很快又恢复了往日的微笑，眼睛弯弯。

他想，他们此刻的心跳同步了吗？

阿尔弗雷德把已经一塌糊涂的俄罗斯套娃放到了一边。浓稠的空气令他呼吸困难，但他没有力气去开窗了。很快他就会陷入梦境，很快新的一天和一年又会来临，可笑的礼物也好，他们永无止境的幼稚争吵也罢，一切的一切都继续按照轨迹照常运转。然而在关掉视频的前一刻，他在心里念了一句。

似乎今年的圣诞节还不赖。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知为何12月30日在我的记忆里特别强烈，一打就打成这个日期。其实这是苏联的诞生日，不是当代联邦。
> 
> 露露说我生日太多了，多送几次礼物没关系的。


End file.
